the rest of the story: the sequel to Love in a Blink of an Eye
by lizardstar0514
Summary: long story short remembered old accounts password forgot Kitkat1284 password finishing story here it is so R&R request and recommend and also comment PLEASE here's the rest of the story
1. Chapter 1

Mona's Position

She could hear the sweeper but the more they helped the more she was afraid her other secret would come out she was scared that they would hate her again she knew before they got involved she had to tell them but they were in to deep right now if she told them right then and there she would put the mission and her friends at risk.

"Alright, got the bomb all set up ready to detonate when I push the hand held trigger, but I have to make sure it doesn't take the people out, I guess before they get here I have to highjack the speakers in here…"

At that point all the silencers and scientist could hear the intercom turn on

"All silencers retreat I have activated a bomb set for 10 seconds you must evacuate at once unless you want to get blown to kingdom come, that'll be all, thank you."

Everyone was in a panic trying to salvage experiments and mission reports knowing that the mysterious voice was not lying.

In the Sweeper

"Hear that Vert, Mona's ok you don't have to worry." Said the scrawny Metal maniac

"Yeah, I guess I don't."

They busted through the lab's doors and picked up Mona.

Her blonde boyfriend could stop hugging her

A few weeks later

"I can't take it any more." Mona blurted out

Everybody looked at her in alarm

"WHAT!"

"I need to tell you one more secret…and it's big"

Everyone just stared

Nolo popped up and said. "Ok shoot."

"Me, Jazz, Lisa, PJ, Rhoda, and Carrie are part of a secret organization that was tying to stop the silencers from the very beginning it's called Life Uncovering Visuals a.k.a my fathers company

He had anticipated that with the silencers gone he did not have to worry or fear for his greatest experiments lives. Which meant that his company and agency could move on to greater investments and improvements. We are his greatest experiments, but with me being the future company owner and his daughter he knew to protect myself, He would have to enroll me in the agency's camp. It would help me strengthen my abilities and my physical health as well and to stop the silencers I had to get my old team back together. So to make it quick I'm an top government secret agent and so is Rhoda, Lisa, Jazz, PJ, and Carrie, and I'm sorry to keep that secret from you but before I could stop you, you help enough that the silencers would've came after you, too."

Pork chop came over and picked Mona up with both arms and threw her over his shoulder and said. "You're taking us to see this Fancy, Mancy secret place of yours."

Mona couldn't say anything so she got in her car (it's not the sonic boom because it got destroyed in the swamp realm and had to hitch a ride) pork chop follow her into her car not wanting her to send them on a wild goose chase. She tuned the "Hot Wire" on and turned down her music knowing Pork chop's reaction to it.

They arrived at a tall building, they parked in the garage that was built for the company's VIP's Mona walked up to a blank white and blue wall and swiped her finger across it

The wall suddenly light up in bright lights and Mona type in something on a keypad and a door appeared.

It was the entrance to an underground Facility called the LUVSUB Life Uncovered Visuals Secret Underground Bureau they walked in and some of the agents came up and said

"You're the one's who helped stop the silencers." "You did your country swell by taking down that rogue company." "You should be proud…Soldiers."

Mona took them to a section called S.U.R.F.I.N.G

Secret Underground Room of File Intel and National Government

Inside were documents and rows of files on every person in the U.S.A just basic information like hair color skin color eye color job age ummm. Maybe not just basic stuff I guess. But it's still creepy. Vert and Kurt were talking to each other about how maybe they shouldn't be in there, maybe they should just run but they wanted information

After a few more minutes of walking, they were led to a room filled with screens and equipment. Mona walked up to Jazz who was typing up new information on the silencers

"Jazz, what are you typing my dear friend."

"Mona I can't talk right now, I'm doing something really important."

"Come on Jazz your always WORK WORK WORK no fun just work lighten up a bit gal." Said the laid back chill Rhoda

"Can't you fall off the side of a cliff, Rhoda? You're always so rude and when you are serious you talk about my IMPERTECTIONS and sound like you don't have any." Said Mona.

"Well, Mona…maybe I wouldn't have to list out your imperfections if you didn't always make me feel like I'm not worth anything."

"When have I ever made you feel like your nothing when all I've been doing is MY JOB when you have been slacking off and listing out others imperfections, don't you know they already see them and they don't need you listing them out, don't you know you have imperfections to."

Rhoda stormed out and Mona went to her desk but the TEKU and Metal Maniacs just stared at what just happened, but then Carrie signaled them to the hall to talk

"Hey…so you're probably wondering what just happened in there well Rhoda…her father is Mona's dad's rival and when Dr. Cain died that's when Dr. Williams committed suicide Rhoda is Dr. Williams Daughter and Mona is Dr. Cain's daughter and Rhoda blames Mona for her father's fate but Mona didn't do anything, Rhoda thinks that Mona thinks of herself as a perfect little angel, well she's wrong the reason is Mona loves this company and the agency and does all she can she cares for the workers ad agents and that's why Mona is the Princess around here it's because she's nice to every one and Rhoda…she's not."


	2. More tude than heart

Vert walked in where Mona was at her Father's old desk but is now her desk she was sitting there drinking A&W root beer crying over a photo of her Father

"Hey are you ok, Mona why are you crying babe."

Mona looked at her boyfriend of 2 months and just stared she muttered "Vert, I know you know how I feel you lost your mom but at the same time you don't know you remember your mom I don't remember any of my father, he's gone and I don't remember him all I have are stories of my father and picture, you got to have conversations with your mother I didn't have none with my father and it hurts to know he's never coming back, what do I do, Vert what do I do."

"Come here, if you wanna cry just let it all out I'm here for you."

At that moment the siren went off to signal a new mission. She waited to hear what number was called out at the end off the siren

"0514"

"I…sniff…got to go dear my number got called."

"Oh okay well when you get back if you wanna talk about it you can you can tell me anything Mona."

Mission X072

"What do you think about this mission Mona?"

"Oh yeah! Ask Miss PERFECT."

"Shut the heck up Rhoda. If I wanted the harpy she witch's answer I would of ask…"

"Oh yeah, Ask WHO."

"I would have asked you Pimple on a gorilla's butt."

"OK, that's it." "What's it Sewer breath."

"Will you two shut up, Lisa, Rhoda, what's wrong with you, Mona is in no mood to talk right now if you two had any respect for others you would know that her brother Dramoan went missing on this island, I'm so sorry Mona if we just made it here I time he wouldn't have been MIA."

'It's OK Carrie the scouting troops did the best they could the silencers might be gone but we still have many other government threats left like Dr. Miakio, or Doombad and his goons, I'm here to save the stationed troops not myself or my brother, if he wanted to escape he would have by now, But thanks for sticking up for this poor girl, Carrie I thank you for your kindness."

"So civilized so prim and proper, Oh I'm Mona Rose I'm a British snob, I'm more perfect than God hehehe, wish she would kill over and die."

"OK I have had enough of your childish behavior, what xdo you have against me anyway, WHAT DID I DO TO YOU." She asked as if it was an order.

"I don't know ok"

"You don't know you, Mad she pig, you snake, you Bloody wicked witch."


End file.
